This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Generally, it is known that conventional generators can be used to generate a power output. In some conventional systems, the generator uses a permanent magnet-type direct current (DC) motor, with full wave rectification, to generate the power output. During operation, in order to increase the power output, the revolutions per minute (RPM) of these permanent magnet-type DC motors must also be increased.
Unfortunately, when using such DC motors to generate power output in a utility vehicle application, the need for increased power output of the DC motor may result in a commensurate decrease in fuel efficiency of the utility vehicle. That is, utility vehicles, such as turf care vehicles, golf carts, and off-road vehicles other than automotive vehicles, often employ a drive system having an internal combustion engine that is mounted in series with a DC motor via a mechanical coupler to generate power output. The power output can then be used to provide motive force and to power other vehicle systems, such as controllers, navigation, power takeoffs, and the like. Consequently, in order to increase the available power output of the drive system when using a DC motor, the RPM of the internal combustion engine must be increased to increase the RPM of the DC motor to thereby increase the power output. Thus, it should be understood that any increase in power output of the DC motor is necessarily related to an increase in fuel consumption of the internal combustion engine.
Moreover, such conventional generator arrangements fail to compensate for regeneration power from braking. That is, as described herein, the power output of DC motors is dependent upon the RPM thereof, therefore, in order to obtain increased power output, the RPM must increase. However, during regeneration from braking, the RPM of the DC motor is increased as a result of the braking process of the utility vehicle. This increase in RPM of the DC motor will result in an increase in voltage if the load is not also increased simultaneously. A commensurate load increase is not necessarily associated with every braking situation and thus can result in a disadvantageous increase in voltage. Moreover, it is often important to maintain a stable voltage to ensure proper operation of coupled, on-board electronics. On the other hand, the cost of power generation can be significant and due to the ongoing demand for improved energy production efficiencies, it is often desirable to harness power sources where available, such as power regeneration via braking.
Accordingly, there exists a need in the relevant art to provide a power generation system for use in a utility vehicle whereby the power output of the power generation system can be varied without requiring a change in RPM of an associated internal combustion engine. Further, there exists a need in the relevant art to provide a power generation system that is capable of maintaining a predetermined power output and/or voltage irrespective of an associated regeneration during braking. Still further, there exists a need in the relevant art to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art.